Pure Malevolence
by Qlakzo
Summary: this is the POV of the Millennium Earl, understanding what lies on his malicious relationship with Allen walker


_A D. gray man short. The Millennium Earl's POV. _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own D. gray man. It belongs to Katsura Hoshino.

**Another Day, another AKUMA**

* * *

><p>At this very moment, the Millennium Earl is closely watching by as another tragedy struck to a family somewhere in 19th century England.<p>

A child died of drowning. His parents are grieving. From the shadowy part of the room, the Earl is smirking spite. Then dusk came, the people leaves the room leaving the grieving mother, the Earl draw near with a joyful message of hope.

"_My, my dear don't you be in despair... If you really want him back, why won't you try our latest invention? IT CAN REVIVE YOUR BELOVED CHILD FROM WHEREVER HE IS..._" the Earl again spoke those words learned by heart.

The grieving mother would give anything to bring his child back. She stares to the Earl with hope. A metallic frame is summoned by the Earl. "_Just call your boy's name..._" as the Earl chuckles maliciously. The mother shouted with all her might "_Paul!..._" then the light from the heaven shines over the frame. A black pentagram is engraved on the forehead printing Paul's name. The Skeletal frame then moved and curses her mother "_why did you call me back mother?_" the sound of a sadden kid.

The Earl moves back as the new Akuma moves to murder the mother. The Earl seems satisfied and vanishes into thin air. The Akuma then costumes to be the mother of that tragic situation.

* * *

><p>On his numinous hideout, where loads of telephones are ringing simultaneously, a door phases from the floor and opens. Road came to visit the busy Earl.<p>

"_Oh hello there Road, would you care for an ice cream?_" the Earl scoops another cone for Road.

"_What you've been doing lately Earl _(touching a phone)_?_" Road asked.

"_Same old bribing selfish pigs for souls... _(ends call)" The Earl smirked.

"I'm bored Earl, let's kill some exorcists (smiles)" the jumps over the shoulder of the Earl.

"Yeah! I want to unwind too... (stretches) Let's go kill Allen Walker" the Earl said.

* * *

><p>Then they went to the door and a instantly teleports them to Allen's room.<p>

Allen is sleeping soundly, Timcanpy notices the intruders and bit Allen.

"_Good Evening Allen! What a pleasant day to be happy, right?_" The Millennium Earl stares at Allen.

"_What do you want from me?_ (shivering)" Allen asked.

"_I want to kill you Allen... but first let's play poker... the three of us... before you die_" Road then shows her deck.

"_OH! Poker! I love this game!_" the Earl excitedly said to Road.

Allen has no idea on what is going on, but on his mind, Poker is the best game they could ever play.

The game begins. Cards are shuffled on the table. Nothing could be more perfect that time. Watching from afar they're like a normal family playing a recreational game.

Then someone knocks on the door.

(knock knock knock) "_Allen are you ok in there?"_ Lenalee worried about Allen.

* * *

><p>Allen said "<em>it's alright Lenalee. I'm just roughhousing with myself...<em>" with his confident lie as the Noah sat still not making a sound.

Lenalee wonders "_Ok Allen, just be gentle_" then she left.

Because Allen knew that those Noah won't hurt him, he cheated and kept winning the game.

Ironically, Road and the Earl enjoy the game and didn't notice the time.

"_We won't kill you this time Allen..._" the Earl said.

Road kiss Allen goodbye and says "live_ for us Allen..._"

The door appears and they went inside leaving Allen alive on his room.

* * *

><p>"<em>I just can't stand killing that boy...<em>" the Earl said while dropping a tear.

"_Why? Do you like Allen..._?" Road looking confuse.

"_I just can't bear killing Allen... he has too much pain and suffering that living is already hell for him..._" as the Earl laughs with an evil smirk on his fat face.

"_That's right Earl, I never thought that way..._" Road laughing as well.

*Back on the Black Order Headquarters*

Allen is crying silently while remembering Mana.

END


End file.
